The present invention relates in general to mining apparatuses, and more particularly to a non-motorized gold mining apparatus for mining gold from stream placer deposits.
A variety of apparatuses for extracting fine particulate matter, including gold and other valuable materials, from streams, rivers or rock crevices have been developed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,977 to Temple discloses a device for recovering gold from streams. The device includes a tubular conveyor comprising digging means in the form of teeth or plates at the lower end and a centrally disposed water line and air pressure line for discharging pressurized water and air to the digging member. The water and air discharged to the digging member is then adapted to move upwards through the conveyor for delivering into the collector receptacle where the water is discharged through the plurality of openings and heavy metals settle in the lower portion of the collector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,989 to Smith discloses a portable gold mining apparatus collecting particulate gold bearing material from rock crevices. The apparatus includes a gas engine driven air blower having shoulder straps for mounting on the back of a user. The air blower includes flexible duct connected to an elongated flexible conduit having a nozzle or crevice tool connected to the conduit front end and a container having an air outlet connected to the rear end of the conduit. The air blown into the conduit provides jet pump action to suck particulate gold bearing material to the container from the conduit front end. However, unlike the present invention, both the Smith and Temple apparatuses utilize pressurized air for sucking the medium rich in particulate matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,122 to Silke discloses a portable placer mining device designed to be operated on the bed of stream or river to recover valuable minerals such as gold, silver and platinum. The device doesn't use power and is adapted to be anchored in the river or stream. The device utilizes water current to create sufficient suction to draw sand and gravel from the river or stream into a sluice box. The flow of the water washes sand and gravel through the sluice box provided with riffles or matting for trapping valuable minerals and the sand and gravel is carried back to the stream. However, the means for collecting the particulate matter and the structure associated which has no moving parts that are sensitive to extreme temperatures and corrosion. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description and Claims.